BSTH brotherhood Wiki
Introduction Bee Shrek Test in the House Brotherhood (BSTHB) is an action spin-off of the popular drama series Bee Shrek Test in the House (BSTH). The original focused mainly on drama while Brotherhood is focuses more on the action. The show takes place in the 2030's and continues on until the 2050's (has not ended yet). It still has The Big 4, Barry B. Benson, Shrek, Johnny Test and Cory Baxter. The story follows the tragic events of these for characters as they go up against the Brotherhood of Chaos (hence the name BSTH Brotherhood). This is the best place to find information on the story for it can be very confusing at times. The Big 4 As mentioned earlier the Big Four are the main protagonists of the story. Assuming you read the paragraph above, I will not repeat their names because you are not stupid. Barry B. Benson Barry is introduced into the story as a very cool guy. His swag levels are not rivaled by anyone. Barry's goal is to sue the Brotherhood of Chaos for using honey (Winnie the Pooh is in the BoC). Barry is the coolest guy ever although he is not the awesomest. His origin begin when he succeeded is sewing Boogie2988. He believes it is very wrong to consume honey and will murder to get his way. Shrek Unlike the other character Shrek does not have a last name. Shrek, on the outside appears to be an angery Ogre who easily loses his cool. On the inside of his many layers he is a cool guy and is very caring. He is angery with Little King John, the stories main antagonist, for hypnotizing Donkey. Shrek has the most physical strength out of any of the Big 4. He has many fights with his enemy Lord Farquaad who just barely escaped the wedding. Jonathan Xavier Test Jonathan or Johnny Test is technically the weakest is strength out of the 4, but he makes up for that with his high tech machinery. Johnny has a jet pack that he uses to fly around. Johnny's rival is Barry because they always fight over who is cooler. Johnny is trying to kill Bling-Bling Boy for shooting his dog Dukey. Although Johnny is really a very deep character who is in grief of the loss of his dog he does not like to show it and instead acts very cool. Cory Baxter Cory is the awesomest guy in the universe. He is the president of the U.S. and is easily the best one. Cory is the most powerful of the 4 at the start of the show but they even out as the show continues. Cory was sent by the U.S. to eliminate the BoC. Cory always keeps his cool and has fought in many battles before. The only thing that can anger him is Will Smith Fish, because he thinks he's awesome. Cory can destroy things with pure awesomeness Episode One Episode one is pretty uneventful but gives you a good idea of what the show is about. It is mostly backgrounds for the characters. Most of it is the 4 hanging out in Shrek's swamp. The one important thing that happens is when the Meme Man becomes angery with the 4 for not inviting him and destroys shreks swamp. It is an impressive scene and introduces a very cool villain to the plot. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse